clubpenguinfanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Penguin Aviators 2: Ground Control
Penguin Aviators 2: Ground Control is the sequel to the critically acclaimed Penguin Aviators: The Video Game. Like it's predecessor, it is an action/adventure free-roaming game, which four penguins, Willy the Penguin, Ninjinian, Fred 676, and Explorer 767 try to defeat evil in the skies. Game Play Like it's predecessor, it is a 3-D free-roaming action/adventure game along with elements from beat-em-ups and flight simulators. Once again, the player starts in a hub area, with access to in Terminals or "Gates". Only this time, there are only three playable characters. (Willy, Ninjinian, and Explorer.) Plot The plot this time around is that evil forces are trying to over run the USA with battle planes that launch out HUGE fruit, soap, cookies, and other items. Willy, Explorer, and Ninjinian take to the skies and fight the forces, while Fred stays on ground, helping the other three. Who is behind this mass-takeover? And will the four defeat evil once again? Characters Playable * Willy the Penguin * Explorer 767 * Ninjinian * Fred 676 (Only during certain ground missions) Non-Playable * Darktan * Mabel * Kwiksilver * Civilians * Darktan's minions Levels There once again hub areas. Hub Areas * Flight School * Control Tower * Flight Garage * All of the USA Willy's Levels * Flight Power * Flying Away * Speed Landing * Aquatic Planes * Going Underwater * Into the Volcano * Aviating is my life, although it may end soon * Crash Landing * Happy to Serve (Again) Ninjinian's Levels * Landing in a Rush * Cookie Ammo * I am ze Cookie Master * Paralyzed in the Back * USA, here I crash! * Running through my field * Plane Piloting 101 * I am now a Pilot * One Last Chance Explorer's Levels * Crash Landing * Exploring a hard area * Long and waiting * Swimming under * Boxes and doughnuts * My sixth level * Gearing Up * The Final Showdown * The Last Aviator Power-Ups They're pretty Much the same as the last game Power-Ups Gives the player advantage for a period of time * Extra Bullets: If one of these are grabbed, you get extra ammo. (Fruit, Cookies, etc) * Plane Guard: Causes Invincibility and extra power. * Aviator Goggles: Gives extremely good aim and a great lock-on capability. * Prototype Wings: When on foot, the player puts on wings and when jumping, can glide for a short time. Trivia * The game's name is based on how Fred is on land most of the time. * Critics and reviewers gave this game a 9.2 out of ten. Saying that it was good, but the plot was pretty much the same expect with more action. * The game had less humor and more action than the last game. * The game was also more realistic looking than the last game. See Also * Ninjinian * Explorer 767 * Fred 676 * Willy the Penguin * Penguin Aviators: The Video Game Category:Snowtendo Category:Games